


We All Live

by KaiserNoire



Series: Once More - Pupship/Violetship [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, He likes to joke about killing people, M/M, Oh and my characters like to cuss a lot, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Seto has really weird humor, Violetshipping, but that's pretty standard for him, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/pseuds/KaiserNoire
Summary: Seto can get weirdly obsessive and unresponsive once he sets his mind to something. But Katsuya and Mokuba already knew that. Katsuya just thought that maybe he would be able to wrangle the brunette away from the computer.———Inspired by something a fellow lolita friend said about Seto sinking Anzu’s friend_ship_ under the ocean hahahaha.





	We All Live

 

“Uh, Seto?”

The brunette did not look up from his typing.

“Seto,” Mokuba tried again. “Are you sure this is a wise idea? I mean, she might not be everyone’s cup of tea, but there’s gotta be another—” The younger Kaiba brother didn’t get to finish his thought due to the glare that was directed his way courtesy of his older brother.

Seto picked up the coffee mug that was sitting near his large desktop monitor, still eyeing Mokuba as he took a sip. The black haired young man just waved his hands as if to say ‘never mind’, and Seto wordlessly went back to his typing once the cup was placed back on the desk.

Mokuba almost made it to the door before Seto spoke. “Kisa, turn off the lights,” and a soft chirp emanated through the large office as the electronic personal assistant engaged, and the room was flooded with darkness.

“Nii-sama, that’s bad for your eyes,” Mokuba all but whined as he turned to face the other again. But reevaluated once he made eye contact with his bother, “As you wish.” 

And the sound of gentle typing resumed. 

Kaiba Seto did not enjoy being distracted when he was this involved in his work.

Unless it was for something that he deemed important.

 

****

 

The door creaked open many hours later, and blue eyes flicked over to the sound; hands never stopping their rhythmic typing.

“Mokuba sent you?” came the almost monotone question from Seto’s lips.

The blonde who had entered the dark office just shook his head, “Naw, you didn’t answer my texts, so I figured I would swing by on my way upstairs.” There was a slight pause as he clicked a button on the wall, which turned on the lights, and he gave Seto a look over, “Have you eaten at _all_ today?”

“Yes.”

“That small piece of danish I shoved in your mouth this morning doesn’t count, Seto,” Jounouchi Katsuya scoffed as he rounded the short edge of Seto’s modern L-shaped desk and leaned against it, arms crossed.

“Then rephrase your question.”

Katsuya rolled his eyes as an exasperated sigh left his lips, “It’s a wonder you can keep _any_ muscle mass with how little you eat when you get like this.”

Seto didn’t respond; eyes and fingers never leaving the task in front of him.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Katsuya ran a hand though his hair as he lightly kicked the base of Seto’s office chair, “Hey, you coming to the penthouse anytime tonight?”

“Probably not.”

“Hmm, figured as much,” Katsuya said, not sounding surprised with the answer he received, "I’m gonna have some food sent over in a few hours. You _better_ eat.”

The typing continued, and Seto made no hint of recognition that he had heard the blonde.

“Hey,” and Katsuya kicked the chair again, “if you don’t eat something then I’m gonna make sure Isono sends some of his flunkies to keep you away from the gym.”

No response.

“Seto, are you listening to me?”

“Yes.”

Katsuya scoffed as he kicked the chair to make his point, “Then fucking say something, damnit.” The words held no real anger, just mild frustration.

This had always been a source of contention in their relationship. Whenever Seto would get in one of his _moods_ , nothing would keep him from completing what he had set his mind to, and his social skills would basically get thrown out the window. The CEO never had amazing people skills to begin with, and could get antagonistically monosyllabic, making no effort whatsoever to engage in conversation.

Even after being together for about five years, and knowing each other for close to two decades, Katsuya was still put off whenever his partner would get this way.

At the beginning of their relationship, even before they officially started dating, Katsuya would yell and generally cause a small fuss about Seto’s obviously distant behavior when the brunette got buried in a work project. But over the years the blonde had come to accept that this was just another one of those _Weird Kaiba Seto Things™_ that Mokuba had warned him about when it became obvious that they were getting into a serious relationship.

Mokuba normally didn’t get involved with whomever his bother dated or slept with, but considering he had known Katsuya for as long as his brother had, the younger Kaiba decided that it was just a matter of courtesy. Especially because Katsuya needed to know what he was getting into by having a relationship with one of the worlds most stubborn and antagonistic CEO’s.

Granted, Katsuya had been aware of just how socially inept Seto could be. They had met during a turbulent time in Seto’s life, when everything the young CEO did was basically to prove a point, or as a way to reclaim pride.

A small smile tugged at Katsuya’s lips as he realized just how much Seto had matured over the years. Almost two decades ago, Seto would have thrown a spectacular fit and things would have been thrown had Katsuya even _entered_ the Kaiba Corporation Head Office building, let alone had been kicking his very expensive office chair.

Time, and many hours of therapy, had calmed Seto down, and dealing with him now was almost a walk in the park. _Almost_.

Every once and again something would catch the thirty-four year old’s attention, and, like a man possessed, he would stop at nothing until the plan was flushed out. Just some things about Seto never changed.

A long silence drifted between the two again as Seto continued his typing. But then a thought made Katsuya kick Seto’s chair again, “Hey, asshole, have you even _started_ making a prototype of this submarine thing yet?”

Seto blinked and reached for his coffee cup as he attempted to look over his shoulder in a nonchalant manner, “No.”

“God _damn it,_ Seto.”

The brunette tired to hid the faintest glimmer of a smile by drinking the last bit of cold coffee in his white and silver Kaiba Corporation branded mug.

“You have been working at this pace for almost _two_ _weeks_ ,” the blonde started as he threw his arms up in exasperation, “Either you are getting _slow_ in your old age, or you are attempting to reach for something that isn’t fucking there!” Katsuya riled himself up as he ranted. He had now placed himself to the right side of Seto, hand firmly planted on the glass desk, and honey eyes burning a hole into the top of his significant other’s head.

Seto gave the blonde a questioning look as he swiveled his chair towards the other. “You care about the completion of this project?” And he leaned back into his chair, “This one seems to go against your whole ‘friendship schtick,’ so it makes no sense to motivate me to get to the prototype phase. It must be something else. Explain.’

Honey eyes narrowed as Katsuya crossed his arms over his chest and popped out his hip to lean against the desk, “Your motivations for creating a submarine, of all things, are weird, I will give you that. But,” and the blonde sighed, “I want you back.”

“I’m right here.”

“Asshole, you know what I mean.”

Seto leaned forward, forearms resting on his thighs, “Are you referring to the fact that we haven’t had sex in weeks, and that’s what you want ‘back?’”

“Well, yeah, but I miss _you._ All of you, you dipshit.”

“Hmm, I could be... _persuaded_ to conclude my work early tonight.”

Katsuya let out a short but good natured laugh, “God, I sometimes forget how physical you are.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Seto teased as he stood up and closed the incredibly short distance between them.

“Naw, it’s just funny,” Katsuya commented as he reached his arms out to lace his fingers onto Seto’s belt loops, “After all these years you’re still just as dramatic as when we were teens; you’ve just found better ways to demonstrate it now.”

The brunette shrugged as he allowed himself to be pulled toward the other, “Like you said, ‘old age’. I have better social skills now as well.”

This caused Katsuya to let out a hearty laugh and lean his head against Seto’s shoulder, “Oh yeah? You startled Mokuba something fierce earlier. You call that ‘better social skills?’”

“Mokuba knows how I get; he had no reason to be ‘startled.’”

“Tell that to the pic of a bug-eyed Mokuba and a rampaging Blue-Eyes GIF that he messaged over to me the second he left your office.”

Seto scoffed, “He’s over exaggerating.”

This caused Katsuya to almost cackle, “I wonder where he learned it from!”

“Certainly not me. I have more restraint,” Seto quipped as he leaned into the blonde and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist.

“ _Riiiiight_. You: restraint. Certainly.” Katsuya gently teased, “You still obsess like mad though,” and he leaned back in order to make eye contact, “ I still can’t believe that you are taking out your grudge against Anzu this way.”

“It’s the only logical way to get rid of her. Besides, it’s not too outlandish of a project,” was softly said as Seto leaned in and nipped at Katsuya’s bottom lip.

“Ha, that’s true,” Katsuya murmured against the brunette’s lips. “The space station was far worse.” And after a few teasing kisses and rough gropes, the blonde pulled back, “But, really though. A submarine? What are you having her look for? Atlantis?” Katsuya ask in between laughs.

Seto just arched his eyebrow, “Actually? Yes.”

Katsuya abruptly stopped, hand still on Seto’s chest from laughing at the idea, “Wha— come again?”

“You had it correct. It is indeed for Atlantis.”

 

***

 

The wind blew, and it caused the brunette to shiver and pull her jacket around her tighter.

“Why did I let Yuugi convince me to come to this stupid after party,” Mazaki Anzu complained as she tried to hold down her cocktail dress from being blown up.

All of a sudden she stopped as a cold chill ran up her spine.

She blinked and shivered again, this time not from the cold night air.

“That’s funny, why did it feel like someone just walked over my grave...”

 

****

 

“Seto, you can’t be serious?” Katsuya asked, completely dumbfounded by his partner’s response.

“I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because Dartz? Because the Orichalcos? Because it’s a bad idea?”

“Oh, I don’t care about _that_ Atantis.”

Katsuya looked confused for a moment, and then his eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Any thought of sex quickly gone, “ _Seto._ What the fuck are you planning?”

“I told you: a submarine.”

“ _Seto._ ”

“Honestly, Katsuya, you had no problem with the space station, but _this_ is hard to believe?”

“No no no, don’t you put words in my mouth. The space station _was_ hard to believe, but my opinion didn’t matter to you then,” and Katsuya scoffed, “No one’s opinion mattered to you then.” The blonde sighed heavily, “Granted, no one tells ‘The Great Kaiba Seto’ what to do, so whatever I guess. Just know that this is a stupid idea. I will always support you, obviously, but this is still incredibly stupid. Sending Anzu on a wild goose chase just because you don’t like her is extremely childish.”

“You know, I really don’t care if you support me,” And Seto kissed the top of the blonde’s head. “But I appreciate the thought. Now, if we aren’t going to have sex, I really can’t afford much more of a ‘break’.”

Katsuya waved his hand in Seto’s direction as if to shoo him away, “Yeah, yeah, I figured you would say that. Go back to your calculations or paperwork or whatever the fuck you were doing. I’ll see you when I see you.”

Seto nodded as he dropped himself back into his office chair as Katsuya turned to leave.

But the blonde didn’t make it very far before there was a smacking sound. He turned to yell, “Yo! Stop that!” and he punched Seto on the arm.

Seto, not even phased by the punch, just raised an eyebrow, “You teased me with sex; it was the most fair form of retaliation.”

“Ugh,” Katsuya grunted as he rounded the side of Seto’s desk, “You just hit so hard now. At least do it lighter.”

“You weren’t complaining the last time I smacked your ass,” and Seto leaned his forearms on the desk facing the blonde.

“Hey! Fuck you.”

Seto grunted, “Not now, apparently,” and he swiveled his chair to the right, “Kisa, turn off the lights,” and an eclectic chirp sounded as the room went dark.

“God damn, Seto! Your eyes!”

But Seto was already absorbed in his work.

 

****

 

A three chord chime alerted Kaiba Mokuba that he had an incoming text message. He glanced at the screen of his KC smart watch and laughed out loud.

After fishing out his cell phone, and swiping his thumb across the display to access the text, he had to hold back his laughter.

Filling up the screen was a picture of Katsuya, holding up his middle finger with a very agitated expression on his face. A name plate glistened in the background, and the words ‘Blue-Eyes White Asshole’ was scrawled across the picture near the name plate.

Mokuba quickly typed out a response.

‘ _lol I warned you.’_

And almost as soon as he hit send, a little speech bubble appeared on the screen, signaling that Katsuya was typing out a response.

_‘Yeah, but I thought I would be able to get him to take a break tonight.’_

Mokuba scoffed with a smile on his face.

_‘I take it your plan didn’t work. ;p’_

Katsuya’s response came though quickly.

_’N O P E’_

And then the speech bubble appeared again.

_‘THAT ASSHOLE IS GONNA GET BANNED FROM THE GYM.’_

The second Mokuba read the follow up message he had to cover his mouth from laughing so hard, and he ended up typing with one hand.

_‘DID HE SMACK YOUR ASS AGAIN?’_

The younger Kaiba bother was still laughing when he saw Katsuya’s speech bubble pop up.

‘ _WHAT THE FUCK.'_

Mokuba cackled out loud as his thumbs quickly flicked across the screen.

_‘HAHAHHAHAHAHA, I’ll take that as a yes.’_

The bubble quickly appeared and disappeared a few times before a text from Katsuya finally came though.

_‘UGH, YOU TWO ARE GONNA SEND ME TO AN EARLY GRAVE.’_

Mokuba took a second to think, and then decided that he wanted to continue poking fun at Katsuya. 

_‘Aww, poor baby...I’ll have Yuugi use Monster Reborn.’_

A text quickly came though.

_‘...'_

And then the second half popped in the chat window.

_‘...You told Yuugi.’_

Mokuba smirked as he confidently pressed send.

_‘You have no proof.’_

Katsuya’s response came much slower than Mokuba expected.

_‘Goddamn, I’m not telling you anything ever again. Fucking goddamnit.’_

Mokuba laughed as he sent his reply.

_‘That works for me! I don’t wanna know about you and Nii-sama’s sex life anyway.’_

Katsuya’s response was about what Mokuba had anticipated.

_‘I hope you both drown at the bottom of the ocean. GOD DAMN.’_

 

_****_

 

“…Seto?”

“Hmm?”

It was early morning on a Saturday, and Mokuba had stumbled into the kitchen in search of breakfast. The raven haired adult was a bit startled to see his older brother; it had been almost a full week since Mokuba had last seen him. Even though both Kaiba bothers had been working on the same massive project, Mokuba was much better at keeping a decent work/life balance. Especially since he had permission to stay with Seto and Katsuya at the moderately sized penthouse that was situated on the top floor of their Tokyo Head Quarters. The apartment had been especially designed for intensive work ventures, and had enough room so that Mokuba wasn’t stepping all over the couple. If Seto was even _in_ the penthouse.

“Making good headway with the submarine project?” Mokuba asked.

“Yeah, they are adding my fixes to the alpha prototype right now.”

“Cool,” and Mokuba slumped down beside Seto stealing his brother’s cup of coffee. “You know, Kats’ thinks you are trying to find _The_ Lost City of Atlantis.”

Seto chuckled as he adjusted his glasses, eyes never leaving his KC tablet, “Yeah.”

“I wonder where he might have gotten that idea from?” Mokuba gave the other a long hard stare as he sipped at the coffee. “Blech, you added way too much sugar. You can have this back,” and the cup as roughly placed on the table.

“It’s not my fault that he misinterpreted what I said.”

Mokuba just gawked, “You never told him it was for the KaibaLand underwater attraction, did you?”

“ _What_?” Came from the kitchen entryway.

Seto just held up his coffee cup over his shoulder, “Coffee?”

“What ride, Seto?”

“The one that he’s gonna strand Mazaki on!” Mokuba chirped.

“Ugh! You two are gonna kill me, _I swear_!” Katsuya growled.

Seto gently placed his mug down on the table, eyes still on the report he was reading on his tablet, “If it’s a ‘watery grave’ then say ‘hi’ to Mazaki for me.”

Mokuba could not hold back the coffee that spirt from his nose as he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> We All Live In A Yellow Submarine. A Yellow Submarine. A Yellow Submarine.  
> Laughs at own horrible Beatles joke. 
> 
> Hello, and thanks for reading this stupid oneshot!
> 
> One of my good friends and I were talking about Anzu when this plot surfaced. Friend: “Her friend_ship_ needs to sink. Under the ocean,” and then followed that up with, “...does that mean this is turning into Kaiba visits Atlantis...” 
> 
> It’s not my favorite thing I have ever written, but the concept had been nagging me, so whoops had to write it. I hope I wasn’t too offensive/too blasé about Seto poking fun at trying to get rid of Anzu!
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kaisernoire)! I occasionally take fic requests as well~
> 
> I used to be KittyCaesar.


End file.
